Experiments
by Iamanoreoeater
Summary: Naruto can't fucking help but to stare at his roomate he is so hot! So what happens when Sasuke asleep?
1. Experiments

Hello! This is my first story so PLEASE critizie(or praise:D) me as you see fit...

**Contains**: aHHHHHHH and ohhhhhhhs (smuuty!)

This is not mine i do not own if i did...**GAY** for everyone xD and tnx for reading!

* * *

His name was Sasuke – my new college roommate from Konohagakure. Going back west to college was my first time away from Los Angles; I was pretty popular and adventurous in high school. I've never had a steady girlfriend so here I, frustratingly a virgin. I mean I'd had BJ's and the usual make out sessions with girlfriends, but just never really gotten the deed done. The girl I've always crushed on never noticed me, Sakura; she was a bit out there. She had light pink hair and was freakishly strong, though she's very kind hearted and wants to become a nurse.

Sasuke was incredibly smart, almost too smart. Sasuke was an even 6'he had distant Japanese features with dark hair that stuck out in gravity defying spikes, his eyes were a dark blue-grey that were kinda unnerving , and the guy _always _wore tight dark clothing! I don't know how he could breathe down there. He was from a rich family in Konohagakure. We were complete opposites I'm 5' 10, 170 and blond haired, blue eye, and three little scars on each side of my cheek from my deranged stepdad, Kyuubi though he's locked up somewhere. My mom after that abandoned me at age 12 and been though foster home after foster home , until Iruka Umino he kept me going and I will miss him. So I guess I fit his image of what every LA surfer guy looked like was much more experienced in most things and except _one_ thing. So naturally me and Sasuke stayed clear of each other until we each got him high and played racquetball(not safe when your high!) , we got to talking about philosophy and helped me with Calculus… and best of all he was a virgin to!

He and I worked out at the gym together 3 or 4 times a week, noticing Sasuke's sexy body too. We often showered together. I just couldn't seem to pull my eyes off 6' frame. I would think all day about working out and showering together, waiting for him to be soaping his hair with his eyes closed, giving me sometimes a full minute or two to check out his duck butt hair plastered against his pale skin. His body hair, hot torso and strong and tight legs, a thick cock that would just hang, semi-hard all the time, hanging around too much with guy was making me gay!

I was still figuring sex stuff out. I mean watching Sasuke sleep; just five feet from me gave me a hard on. I craved those moments when he would toss and turn, jostling his blankets to sometimes reveal his hot chest and or even accidentally a hint of his tight black Calvin trunks on his girly body. I felt like I could practically reach out and touch him if I wanted to. It was making me mental. I wasn't getting any sleep. I was starting to flake out at class.

I think he might have noticed my lust or something because he started to sleep more and more fitfully. Sometimes the tension would even pull me out of my bed in my boxers, with a total hard-on, to sit on the floor by his bed, up on my knees. I would hold my hand flat, an inch over his bare pecs and glide my hovering hand down his torso and up over his underwear-clad cock, never touching his body, but still feeling its warmth. At first I often pictured gently touching his cock, but then later I started to picture actually taking that soft cock in my mouth and seeing what would happen. In fact, sometimes while my hands hovered over him he did start to get a little hard – just enough for me to wonder if he was really asleep. But he would never say anything, and each day started as if nothing odd had happened during the sleepless night. So I'd run to the cold shower as fast as I could to see try to jerk out all this energy out of me – but nothing got rid of it... I was obsessed…

As the hot summer nights hit, I even convinced myself about how I was a free-spirited LA guy who just had to sleep nude, because it was too damn hot. I told Sasuke about my philosophy and he laughed and thought that was cool, and so he started to do the same. Success but, the situation got worse now he was naked five feet away, and I daydreamed constantly of the things I could secretly do to him. If I wasn't such a wimp I'd grab him and kiss him. The thought makes me hard…Shit!

One Friday night, Sasuke, several friends and I all sat around our dorm room getting high, playing drinking games and laughing. I couldn't wait for everyone to leave. It seemed to go on forever and all I could think about was going to sleep – well pretending to go to sleep. Around midnight the gang got bored and started to break up… I suggested another couple hits of pot for the road (well for their walks to their dorms). We all indulged and then the party ended – well for me actually I think it was just starting.

Sasuke and I went about our normal nighttime routine: brushed our teeth, watched the end of Letterman, and called it a night. But this night I guess the pot gave me guts – I was determined to do something with this obsession. Luck was with me, it was a swelteringly hot night so we would definitely follow the nude sleeping pattern… And Sasuke was fairly stoned, so in minutes he was out like a light. I, however, was wide awake and hard as a rock. The craziness took over me and I found myself on the floor again, by his bedside, willing him to toss and turn a little. I even gently tugged on his light sheet to help loosen its grip on his hot chest… He sort of tussled a bit and my heart stopped as the sheet fell aside totally revealing his abs, his soft cock and the tops of his thighs. I held my breath and waited to see if he'd move again. His breathing seemed so calm, he had to be asleep… and so I carefully leaned my head over his body, like I'd done so many times with my hands, but this time moved my mouth towards his bare cock. I was certain he'd wake up at any moment, and I was visualizing my escape route and my lame explanations, but so far he remained still…

Hovering over his dick, I ever so gently touched my tongue to the tip of his cock. His body didn't move. Good. He was still asleep. I got a little more confident and licked a little more of his cock while my own dick raged in my boxers. I moistened my fingertips and gently slid my slippery fingers across the whole top ridge of his cock. It stirred a lot. The head throbbed a lot too. I waited a moment. Then took my fingertips and gently pushed his semi-hard cock upright while I lowered my wide open mouth straight down over his cock, without even touching it. Just exhaling – mouth completely down over it… His cock stirred more. It was starting to get bigger and I just kept my mouth open as wide as possible so I wouldn't touch it – I was afraid he was going to wake. His cock just kept growing, and soon my warm, moist mouth was completely engulfing that awesome cock as it grew to totally fill my mouth _his_ cock, Sasuke's.

His cock grew to be a full 7" hard-on and I was basically sucking him off! I came up for air, and took my fingers away to let his dick rest back on his abs now that it was so huge… I gently licked his cock, and kept using my fingertips to lightly tease that top ridge, his head, and sometimes lightly his balls – as it just started to pulse and even stand up from his body at times… When it would stand up like that, I would ever so slowly move my mouth, lips, and tongue up and down his rock hard shaft. His body was totally still, amazingly, and yet his cock was completely throbbing. I kept my mouth up and down motion going and used my fingertips to gently push down on the base of his dick, making it grow even bigger. It was really throbbing now. In fact, precum was dripping out and I licked it a bit to try it out - it tasted awesome. I looked at his face and it was the picture of peacefulness. Nothing seemed to indicate that he was in the middle of getting his rocks off by his roommate. His cock just kept pulsing and throbbing, sometimes holding a pulse for a couple seconds – I kept my mouth moving up and down, licking and sucking, knowing that this couldn't go on much longer.

I took a break and checked him out, all up and down… Fuck… His torso seemed like it was tensed up, his six-pack was showing, his arms seemed stiff – but his eyes were still peaceful, his face blank… My hands roamed over his body as I gently put my mouth over his cock some more, while still lightly touching his abs and then pecs with my hands. I even used a little more saliva on my roaming hand's fingers and lightly teased one nipple – which made his cock jump straight up. I 'might' have even heard a tiny moan or sound – but wasn't sure, he was otherwise totally frozen stiff and looked out solid.

It seemed like he had to be just seconds from coming – I used my fingers of one hand to hold the base of his cock gently upright while I slowly lowered my mouth over its entirety one more time and sucked on it solid. At the same time, I took my other hand and went back to teasing the top ridge of his pulsing cock when my mouth was moving up and down - He was totally about to cum and I was keeping him right on the edge. I didn't want it to end – If he'd been awake he probably would have been begging me in desperation by now… But he was asleep – so he just kept hovering on the edge like this, and I just keep torturing… until his breath became even more still – almost like he wasn't breathing at all. I pulled up so that my mouth was clamped down on just the top half of his cock, twirled my tongue all around on his ridge, and just hovered… ten more seconds of tongue twirling like that and his cock exploded – shot after shot of hot cum, down my throat. Not a sound. Just pulses of cum. And it went on for like 8 or 9 full pulses as I tried to swallow up all the evidence and wait for the moment to pass.

His cock continued to throb even though nothing more was shooting out, and I continued to gently engulf him until I was sure the moment had passed and there was nothing to spill on the bed. I pulled off slowly, gave him the once over, and saw him still, 100% asleep, relaxed, breathing normally again – sexy body just lying there. Could it be he just slept right through the whole thing? I slowly moved back to my bed, laid down naked on my own bed, and jerked off with a little of the cum that was left on my hands. All worked up like that touching him, me touching myself, I came quickly and intensely. I'd never cum like that. From jerking from a guy! So I just laid there for a minute or two soaking it all up, then I wiped up the mess and rolled over to watch Sasuke for a moment longer – just breathing like always. Hot, hot scene I thought. I decided I was going to have to figure a way to do this with him awake – it was just too incredible. So much for getting rid of the obsession.

* * *

Another chapter? Please review!


	2. Reactions

Now that I'd gotten a secret taste of my dorm mate Sasuke's smooth, worked out body and amazing cock the other night (not to mention my first mouthful of cum that he didn't even know about!), all kinds of new fantasies ran through my head and it was Saturday night so I got crazy drunk I ended up stumbling back to my dorm room since roommate Sasuke had a break from his soccer games and wanted to visit his friend at another college for the weekend. I arrived pretty damn drunk, already stripping off my top layer of clothes in the hall and rubbing my cock, as I opened my door… To my surprise, Sasuke was still there, with the TV softly on in the otherwise dark room – though out cold (probably high no doubt!). Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck or hmmmm….  
My cock twitched imagining silently ravaging Sasuke, licking his awesome bod up, down and sideways, all just an arm's length from his almost naked passed out body, as i would try not to wake him up (though I'm fucking certain by now I probably WANTED him to see me going at it!). I was now sizing up the situation too.

I gently reached for his bedsheet and lightly pulling it down to reveal his hot chest and sexy black Calvin Klien trunks just like I had done the other night .  
"Damn!" I whispered–Sasuke was to hot to be real!

I gently collapsed onto my bed, a few feet over from Sasuke and starteto fantise about Sasuke repaying the favor… _Sasuke envoled my mouth his mouth a hot moist chamber that only my dick could satify out, I kept thrusting my pelvis into the air, flexing, and let him swallow my cock deep while he kept pulling my flexed ass cheeks wide in opposite direction_

_-_Damn my handnever felt this good. So I kept going with my fantasy.-

_And with his mouth full of my cock and all into my cock. _I pumped three more times before my cum came in hot spurts I turned toard Sasuke to see if he was awake but to my surprise he had a fucking hard on and he was now naked! I thought Sasuke was awake, and his eyes were definitely closed – though the huge hard-on in the Calvin Kliens was misleading. This went on for probably 5 more minutes (felt like 20!), and occasionally I would glance over at Sasuke's sexy body, which just made me each hornier. The final time I noticed Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he was pre-cumming, since there was now a large dark spot in his shorts. But I pretended not to notice and focused on my now throbbing dick I silde down to my 7" cock. I was so fucking hard I simply need to press on my slit and rub a little back and forth to get me really going. Fuck I was going to cum so hard! I writhed and rocked , swayed and bucked into my hand– all of it in near hushed-silence… I pretty much forgot about Sasuke and just kept softly stroking my body, and nipples and now occasionally used a moist finger on my pucked hole – making my eyes open even wider as i mashed down into my hand.

"Ahhhhhh." I scearmed and heard Sasauke russle and gasp

"Whaaaaa are you DOING!" Sassuke sherked


	3. Actions

This is a **TEASER**! So be warned. Also I don't own these characters ...yada yada here is your smut :3

Alway review thankies xoxo

* * *

"UWAH!" I yelped in surprised at Sasuke's question," Sorry I was just..." I was just what? I was jerking off to his sleeping form.. shit this is not going to go down very well.

"You where jacking off " he says as he stalked toward me. I am I didn't know what to do at all my mind was shouting move ,but my body didn't respond. I was frozen like a statue as he made his way over toward me. When he corned me like his prey, I surrendered and let him push me to the ground. His hands run down my chest to my abs his fingers make their home in my pants as my harden cock reaches its full potential.

"Ahhh this is what your cock feels like all hard. you like this don't you? my hand running over your member making you moan"

"Yessss" I hiss the word

"Now tell me what were you doing" his hand still stroking me slowly, up and down not really aiming to get me off but enough pressure to keep me...intrested

" Now what were you doing to yourself." Sasuke punctuates his sentence with an increase in speed and pressure that make me arc my back and moan. All the late night taste of Sasuke , the hidden glances the want for make me move my lips to let out this secret I'd been keeping. I want this man with a carnal need. I want him to fuck me six ways to Sunday. His cock trusting in and out of my tight ass that I work so damn hard for. I want it...him..Sasuke.

* * *

What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews...also SORRY for the **L O N G** hiatus that i took it..it was cruel and i glad you guys struck around so thanks ;)

Wait..there is more. this story will be update now that the characters been sorted in my head,although this is a PWP it still needs a semblance of a story. So thank s(again) for bearing with me!


	4. Feelings

Hey crummers this is again a** TEASER** very short ( I know Blarg ) I thinkiing that this will be a week of teasers and Saturday a much LONGER chapter. I read your reviews and that is the main issue so let's fix it. So without futher ado...I don't own any characters. Other wise smuuuuuuuuuuuut todos los dias

Review please xoxo Oreo Crumbs

* * *

SPOV

So the plan worked now all I had to do was make the dobe mine ,and with his cock in his hand it seemed I was half way there.

"Do you want to cum?" aware of how my voice drop a octive

" Yes please, I want you." His voice a breathy whisper that made my cock twitch.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

I flip him over so that he is on his back and I relish in the feeling that I have over him. He is mine,just mine and I can do what I please. I leave Naruto with his ass in the air ,cock throbbing to get my lube out of the drawer. When I look again at the blonde I find his hands moving furiously at his throbbing member.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"I ask in generally curiosity and confusion

" I'm fucking horny dobe." Naruto's words laced with venom

"Oh? As you should," I chuckle..."Why can't you be a good uke and wait for your seme to fuck you?"

"I'm so fucking hot for your cock now. I want you can't you see?" Below Naruto there was a small pool of pre-cum underneath him and it was only growing.

"Well, look at what we got here. I guess I have to clean it up." I stalk over to him and roughly grab his member

"This... _is_ this what you want" I wrap my lips around him and pull ,allowing a good part of his dick in my mouth hollowing out my cheeks as I slurp up his cock.

" Ahh please, I want you inside...me please?"

"Mmmm alright since you asked so nicely let's get you stretched up. Hmm?" I slather lube on my hand and slide one of my fingers into Naruto, slowly sinking inside his warm heat knuckle by knuckle. Watching as my fingers disappear inside him.

"Ahhh ...Sas...Saskue more."

I comply and add one more my digits slowly untill I can manuever my finger into a scissoring motion. When I added the third finger it felt as if my cock was trying to break free into Naruto's ass was the only escape. I unzip my pants and line up my cock with his entrance pushing forward into his wet heat

" Shit you're so fucking tight around my thick cock. You love it don't you?"

"Aaaaaahh" was Naruto's only response.

* * *

Please review! Thankies, my crummers!


End file.
